Pleasant Awakenings
by ThoughtfullStudent
Summary: Now to be developed into a three-shot. Natsu has been having a strange dream ever since Lisanna returned from Edolas, and when he wakes up he finds a confusing surprise waiting for him. NaLi lemon, first attempt at this sort of writing so reviews will be welcomed. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Natsus Awakening

Pleasant Awakenings

* * *

**Right, a quick fore-note.**

**For those of you familiar/following my other story: Yes, I know I haven't added to it in a while, truth is that i'm in a difficult place right now and i'm struggling with my motivation for it, but please bare with me for a little while, I promise a new chapter soon.**

**Now the general note**

**This is a short NaLi lemon, so if you get offended by sexual content etc. don't read it. This is my first attempt at this sorta thing so please feel free to leave a review.**

**Thanks! ^_^**

* * *

**Natsus Awakening**

_The girl stood facing the young Dragon Slayer, silhouetted against the falling sun. She reached out her hand for him to take and Natsu saw his own rising toward it._ _A strange sensation overcame him, like he was falling - and he was; the scene that had been before him fell away into the darkness._

Natsu Dragneel awoke slowly from his dream.

He stared up at the roof of his small shack-like house as feeling returned to his sleep heavy limbs, trying to put the uncomfortable thoughts that the dream had brought forth once more to the back of his mind.

It had been plaguing him for a while now, that dream; shortly after Lisanna had returned from Edolas and Lucy had ceased to be the only woman that he found himself in regular company with. Natsu never over thought the meanings behind his dreams simply because he understood they only existed in his mind, but this one had began to trouble him in the real world too, leaving him at a loss for words whenever either of them were around.

It was then that the fire Dragon Slayer noticed two things.

One: His hammock was swaying left to right slightly.

Two: There was a warm, slightly wet sensation surrounding his nether-region.

Natsu raised his head slightly, seeking the origin of the strangely pleasant sensation. He had slept naked with a blanket covering the lower half of his body, his toned body and arms remained exposed to the air.

"What the-!?" Natsu began when suddenly he felt the fire that dwelled within him flare up with a ferocity he didn't know. His head fell backwards again, heat mixing with the pleasure that was now trapping him, making him dizzy. Natsu's mind hazed over, he had no idea what was happening, only knowing that he was really - really - enjoying this feeling.

"Who...?" He heard himself say through the haze. Who ever it was that was using his enlarged member as a plaything stopped suddenly. The haze retreated quickly, bringing up questions in his mind that he needed to answer. Shaking the last of the haziness from his mind, he sat up again and threw the blanket off of his lower body.

Lisanna sat there, hand wrapped around Natsu's throbbing penis, mouth still connected to his head by a single strand of saliva, breathing heavily.

"L-Lisanna!" Natsu balked. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it still came as a surprise that it was her.

They looked into each others eyes for seconds that seemed to stretch into an eternity, before - without a word - Lisanna closed her eyes and set about her previous task.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Natsu attempted to break free, but the haze descended once more as Lisanna began to slowly but steadily pump his hot member with her hand. Her soft lips closed around Natsu's swollen head again, her tongue dancing across the sensitive flesh, drawing a groan from his lips. Her head began to rise and fall in time with her right hand, dampening most of his thick length.

Pressure began to build inside him.

"Lisanna...if you keep...i'll..." His warning came out as a broken grunt through the waves of pleasure. She quickened her pace, tongue swirling round his head like a whirlwind. He tried to warn her again, but all that emerged was a strangled moan as his back arched, the pressure releasing with the energy of an earthquake. Lisanna clamped firmly on to Natsu's member as it pumped his fiery seed into her mouth.

Natsu was breathing heavily. He felt Lisanna gulp several times as she swallowed every drop of him before letting go.

He had gone numb, his senses obliterated by what Lisanna had just done. Darkness closed around him momentarily and when he opened his eyes, the silver haired beauty was gone.

He sat up and looked around. He was alone now and very, very confused...


	2. Chapter 2 Lisannas Dream

**Riiighty then!**

**So I've decided to turn this into a full story ark thing, not much more development in this one, but the next chapter will have some form of plot other than just sheer lemonism! ^_^**

**Once again, this is rated M for a reason, even in my amateurish ways. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lisannas Dream**

"N-Natsu..." Lisanna whimpered, staring wide eyed at the pink haired boy that stood before her.

He had her pinned against the wall of the guilds infirmary, hands pressed to either side of her head as he looked straight down into the floorboards.

"Lisanna...I..." His voice was strange; it wasn't full of the usually energy that permeated his every action. He sounded weary, struggling to find the words for what he wanted to say. Lisanna heard him sigh before raising his head and looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you."

Lisanna's world stopped.

_He loves me...Natsu said the he loves me..._

It was too much, she felt her throat begin to catch as tears welled in her eyes. Natsu pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Lisanna buried her head in Natsu's shoulder, dampening his vest with her tears.

They stayed that way for a long moment. Finally acknowledging that she didn't have to be without him for long ever again.

Lisanna breathed deeply, she felt strange, like something wasn't quite right. There was a pressure along the left side of her body and Natsu felt thinner and softer than she knew him to be. Lisanna opened her eyes and found herself staring across to the other side of her room.

With a groan, she dragged herself upright and looked around.

_Yup, definitely my room._ She thought sulkily. She glanced down at her bed; she had been lying on her side, arms wrapped around a pillow. _And yep, that's definitely not Natsu._ Lisanna's mood grew sourer as she realised that it had all been a dream.

She flounced on to her back again, arms raised above her head. _Why does it always have to be a dream? Why for once, just once, couldn't it be reality! _Lisanna grabbed the pillow that she'd been holding onto so tightly and hugged it into her chest.

Her mind went back to the dream, the way Natsu had held her so close - so tight - and felt a heat glow deep within her. She exhaled softly, feeling her pulse quicken as her mind showed her more of the boy she loved.

Slowly, carefully, she slipped one hand underneath the pillow she was still clutching on to. Her soft hand drew up her pyjama top slightly and began to trace a circle over her flat stomach. Lisanna's eyes shut again, allowing her to concentrate solely on the images in her head.

She bit her bottom lip as her hand slid further down, under the waistband of her shorts, and to her now dampening sex. Slowly, Lisanna began to play with her swelling clit, rubbing it gently with her middle finger.

A moan escaped from her mouth as the ecstasy began to spread throughout her core. She discarded the pillow and pulled her top up, exposing her breasts to the cool morning air of her room. Her other hand glided across the skin of her chest before settling on her left breast. She imagined it was Natsu in her room with her, caressing her, making her his own. She stopped playing with her clit and dropped her fingers lower, plunging them inside of her. _Natsu...oh Natsu_...her thoughts were bringing more and more to her. The idea of spending a night with him spurred her fingers on, sliding in and out of her now drenched entrance quickly.

Lisanna's breath was ragged, she wanted Natsu, more than anyone could possibly imagine. She slid another finger inside her to intensify the pressure that was building deep within her. A pressure that was sending her into a frenzy. Her back arched up as she pounded her fingers against her core, juices dripping down onto her sheets through the fabric of her shorts.

"Natsuuu!" Lisanna moaned as the muscles inside her began to clench rhythmically. She was overflowing, she couldn't draw it out any longer, she needed that wonderful release.

Her body spasmed, muscles clenching and relaxing as the tidal wave that was her orgasm raced around her body and exploded around her fingers. She didn't make a sound as she rode the wave for as long as she could until finally, she collapsed onto her bed panting, face red from the heady experience.

She slid her fingers from her still twitching sex and held them up in front of her face, examining the slightly sticky substance they were now coated with.

It hit her with the force of a sledge hammer. A sudden cloying sorrow that ate into her chest. Lisanna rolled onto her side again and curled up, dragging the pillow that lay close by to her chest again.

"Oh Natsu..." Lisanna whispered as tears flowed down her face and quiet sobs filled her room...


End file.
